Librarian at Konoha
by Horcrux-for-Tom-Marvolo-Riddle
Summary: Harry is a semi-immortal with a passion for books and collecting information. Moving to the hidden countries is what he needed, later becoming the librarian for Konoha.


This is a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. Tell me what you think.

* * *

At the battle of Hogwarts, Harry trudged through the halls after having finally defeated Voldemort. Tired and dirty, Harry headed to the infirmery and was ready to rest. Harry looked at the rest of the bodies that were laid out in Hogwarts' halls.

All the people, who had fought against the dark side to make a better future for the next generation. Harry saw most of his friends in that hall. It broke Harry's heart seeing them all laid out there. Luna, Neville, Cho, Seamus, Oliver, the quidditch team. The whole Weasley family.

And his best friends that had been through it all with him, Ron and Hermione.

He was happy to see that Remus and Tonks had managed to survive. Happy that Teddy would have parents to watch him grow and love him, unlike Harry. After the battle most people had learned to move on from the battle and everything that happened. Harry made the laws equal for all creatures as a way to help Remus.

Harry also visited the Lupin family from time to time to make sure that he wouldn't become a total hermit and still had social contact. Harry was content with his life knowing that eventually he would meet up with everyone once he died.

Harry worked out and started to fill out, growing into his looks. Unfortunately that didn't help keep the fangirls away, instead it seemed to summon more girls to him. Though Harry noticed over the years that after the point, he seemed to stop aging.

By the time he was 40, he should have been getting wrinkles and gray hair like Remus. Harry had experimented and apparently he was somewhat immortal and couldn't die of old age or diseases but would when he died of natural causes. Harry had sulked in his house for days. Eventually causing Remus and Tonks to find what was going on. They managed to get him to see that there was many things that he could do now that he had an extremely long life and that he would get to see them again just that it would take awhile.

They joked that Harry could watch over their grandkids once they were gone to keep them out of trouble. It did help Harry get over his depression for awhile. But that changed when the family was attacked by escapee death eaters, as a message to Harry Potter for killing their master. Harry in a fit of rage and sorrow for losing the last family he had left became obsessed with knowledge.

He studied everything he could, even juggle books for giving him ideas for creating new spells. When not reading for knowledge, he started to read for pleasure. It helped him connect with Hermione and to stay away from reality. Harry memorized every book he read. Reading everything. Eventually leading to starting his own book collection, books from all over the world.

From the knowledge he gained, Harry managed to catch every single death eater that had escaped. His rage cooling down, but couldn't seem to muster any happy feelings unless it was for his books. He also made sure that he kept up his martial arts training, learning every style he could. Knowing he ouildnt always depend on magic.

He used weights, which helped when carrying loads of books. Harry only stayed in the wizarding world to get his things in order and everything in his vaults that he had inherited from various families, making the richest man in the wizarding world. Not that Harry cared about money.

Harry was also planning to move to a place called the five great nations, through a ritual he got from some notes he read from one of his ancestors. Places where they had ninjas that were basically like hired mercenaries and belonging to hidden villages.

Instead of magic, they had a power called chakra, that could do things that even magic couldn't. And people that had unique bloodlines. Needless to say, Harry was hooked on the things that he could learn while there and get away from the hounding people outside his door.

Harry stood in the ritual circle and checked to make sure that he had everything with him in his handy extendable, wieghtless pouch. Harry also changed his clothes to fit in. He had on black dragon skin coat that went down to his ankles, black leather knee high boots with black dragon skin pants. He had a black scarf covering the lower half of his face along with rectangular prescription sunglasses that were charmed to help him see in the dark as well. His clothes charmed with temperature regulating spells.

Along with his shoulder length hair that he kept tied back he made for a pretty imposing figure. Harry also changed his name, _Harry_ would just stand out to much and Harry hated attention. His new name was going to be Senshi.

Senshi repeated the words in his head to make sure that he memorised the words before departing them out loud. The circle glowed with the final words and in a flash of light, Harry Potter was gone.

* * *

Senshi looked around once he landed, taking note of his surroundings. He noticed the trees were much bigger than the ones in the forbidden forest. After making sure that no one was around, he relaxed a little.

Senshi then went looking for a camping spot where he could set up his tent, finding a clearing a few minutes away near a small stream. Senshi set up his tent and erected a couple of wards before going into a light sleep.

In the early morning, Senshi had a quick breakfast and packed everything up, making sure he didn't leave any evidence behind, and took off.

Senshi had decided that to find information on the current going ons, he needed to find a hidden village to see what was going on. Picking a random direction, he started walking.

Around midday is when Senshi finally managed to come across a village, hiding behind a tree he cast a dillusionist spell and a notice-me-not spell before heading inside the village.

Looking in the village, Senshi noticed that the village people seemed tired, some shops looked closed down. Overall, not a very good situation going on. Senshi chose to hide in the shadows of what looked like the market place. He managed to hear some civilians walking by.

"I hope this war will end soon, its really putting a strain on the businesses here."

"I know what you mean, with this war going on its becoming unsafe to travel anymore." Was all that was saind before that walked away. ' _So apparently there is a war happening right now. With all the chaos going on, I could use this to my advantage.'_ Was what Senshi thought before going to explore for a little bit.

Senshi then noticed a building that was guarded by two shinobi. The sign read that it was the local library. _'They're practically asking me to take all that wonderful knowledge to be read. Though if I'm thinking of taking all of that I should probably wait until its dark.'_ Senshi thought.

Making his plan, he waited until it got later into the night. Once it had gotten late enough that there weren't many people out, casting a quick confundus charm, he slipped in.

Senshi stared at all the books and scrolls, waiting to be devoured. He wouldn't be able to read it all in one night so he decided to add it all to his collection. Using a copy spell, he stored the originals in his library and out the copies in place.

It was a couple of hours before he managed to copy every single piece in the library. Having scimmed through most of the information, he concluded that as it was a shinobi village they would have the most important information in a more protected location. _'The only question is, where? '_

Leaving the library, Senshi looked around for a likely place to keep the hidden scrolls. He then noticed a big tower surrounded with shinobi coming in and out of the building. _Bingo._

Senshi jumped over the roof tops toward the tower. He climbed in through the big window as quietly as he sure his spells were still working. He looked around the room, seeing a desk filled with paperwork. Bringing out his wand, he used the point me spell to find the secret scrolls.

It pointed to a wall next to an illusion around the area, he whispered, "finite." The spell revealed the genjutsu and the traps that were set up against the wall leading to a doorway. ' _Time to see what they tried to keep away from me.'_

Harry stared at the scrolls in the room, almost salivating at everything he could learn from these scrolls. He quickly went to work copying the scrolls and storing away the originals. In his haste, he knocked over some of the scrolls. Bending down to retrieve it, he noticed it had opened and was titled 'Bijuu'.

 _'Bijuu? What is this?'_ Senshi thought before proceeding to read it. ' _So the bijuu are basically nine demons and the higher the number of tails, the more power they have. Seems that villages aim to have one to bring their power up by using human containers.'_

Senshi stored away this information for later. Once all the scrolls were copied, he quickly put everything back the way it was before leaving the village behind. After he believed he was far away enough, he set up camp again and proceeded all the scrolls he acquired which took about a month and a half when he cut down in sleeping time.

Once he finished all the scrolls, he began to crave for more material to read. He soon made it his goal to collect scrolls from every village he could, including the rare clans. He also kept a journal on information he found that wasn't written down. He sometimes sold the information he collected in trade for ultra rare books since he had no need for money.

Senshi also happened to be there when the nine tails attacked the hidden village, witnessing the deaths of the fourth Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. Recording all this information for later use. After a few more years had passed,Senshi was finally satisfied with his collection of books and scrolls on rare jitsu on clan jutsus.

Senshi had decided to stop collecting books and scrolls, especially since it made it a little harder to collect said information. He came close a few times to being caught causing him to be put in the bingo book for a low price and they couldn't tell what he had stolen.

Senshi had put the names of different villages and put them together, choosing a random piece. He pulled out a slip that said 'Konoha'. _Well Konoha it is then._ And walked toward Konoha making sure he had his forged documents.


End file.
